


Ringing in the New

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [11]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic and Mac's first New Year's Eve together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 1998.

It was New Year's Eve, and instead of going to the Agency party or spending time with friends, Victor Mansfield and Mac Ramsey were happily curled up together at home, wearing comfortable, casual clothes. "Are you sure you don't mind staying in?" Vic was a little nervous since he knew Mac was a lot more social than he was.

Mac sighed, smiled and kissed his lover. "How many times do I have to tell you, love? This is our first New Year's Eve together, and I want to spend it with _you_. Next year we'll party with the whole planet."

Vic smiled and settled back against Mac in their bedroom window seat. They both returned their attention to the display on their street. Fletcher's house next door didn't sport anything so ordinary as regular Christmas lights. Oh no, instead he had set up a series of floodlights but not in red and green as anyone else would do. Roy seemed to think that pastel-colored lights better expressed the spirit of the season. Vic personally thought they looked more appropriate to Easter than Christmas, but each to his own. And then there was Katey and Kenny's life-size nativity scene on their other side. The statue of the Virgin Mary had apparently been selected to exactly match the blue of their house. And for some reason no one could fathom, there was an elf included in the scene. Elsewhere along the street were glowing menorahs, Kwanzaa displays, decorated trees, twinkle lights, chaser lights, lit up Santas, Frosties, Rudolfs, candy canes, soldiers, sleighs, everything imaginable. Not to be outdone, Mac had strung strands of the new icicle lights that were so popular this year from the eaves and decorated the evergreen in the front yard with hundreds of miniature lights.

Now the two men sat in the darkness looking out at the neighborhood's display. For the first time ever, they felt like they really belonged somewhere. They had each other, a house in the suburbs, neighbors, in short an ordinary, middle-class life. And for excitement they had their jobs as secret agents.

Nestled in Mac's arms, Vic had never been happier in his life. He rubbed his head against Mac's shoulder like a contented cat, and the younger man responded by dropping a kiss on top of his head. Mac's hands were also busy, delving under Vic's sweater to caress the familiar contours of his chest and flicking over his nipples. Mac stopped to probe the left nipple, feeling the ornament Vic wore to try to decide which one it was by touch. Today it was the ring again with the small charm in the shape of an M.

Vic shifted against Mac, practically purring in contentment, and he could feel Mac's growing erection nudge his ass. He glanced around hurriedly, making sure that there were no lights on in the house to make them visible. When he was assured of their invisibility, Vic made short work of removing his jeans and reached behind him to unfasten Mac's pants and push them out of the way. That done he probed under the mass of cushions until he found the tube of lubricant they kept there, which he then handed to Mac.

They had no way of knowing that Fletcher had noticed their propensity for making love in the window seat and that his Christmas present to himself had been a pair of night vision binoculars. He had a comfortable chair set up with a perfect view of the window, and he was settled in to watch them again. It was his new hobby.

Mac laughed shakily and applied the lube to himself, then prepared Vic. He took his time over Vic, stroking the slick over him, circling the tight ring of muscle that waited for his touch, slowly sliding one finger inside him and working it around, then adding a second and finally a third finger. By then Vic was moaning with pleasure and bucking back against Mac's fingers, desperately seeking more. Mac pulled out, ignoring Vic's protests and positioned the head of his cock at the entrance to Vic's body.

Vic raised himself slightly and sank down onto Mac, sighing hoarsely at the pleasure of being filled. He shifted his hips, gasping as Mac pressed against his prostate, arching back against his lover. He began to move more rapidly, thrusting back onto Mac and pulling away, crying Mac's name as he did.

Mac let Vic control their pace while he brought one hand around to caress his cock and the other played with Vic's nipples. He still loved how sensitive they were and could spend hours teasing Vic. Vic's increasing pace let him know that his lover was getting close as did the shudders rippling through him, and he speeded up his motions on Vic's cock.

The dual sensations of Mac's cock in him and Mac's hands on him were enough to push Victor over the edge, and his spasms of pleasure carried Mac after him.

Seeing Vic's cum spurt over the window, pulsing from his cock, was enough to make Roy come as well. Of course the hand he was jerking himself with also helped.

Vic sank back against Mac again, still joined, luxuriating in his lover's embrace. He loved these moments after they'd come when they were still part of each other and it felt like nothing in the universe could ever separate them.

Mac tightened his grip on Vic, never wanting to let him go. Finally though, he felt himself slip out of Vic, sighed and turned the older man around in his arms. They shared a loving kiss before slowly climbing to their feet and pulling their clothes back on.

"Come on, love, it's after 11:00. Let's go downstairs, start a fire, put on some music and break out the champagne," Vic suggested.

Mac smiled back. "Sounds like a great idea."

A few minutes later they'd put their plan into effect and were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, with a wine bucket, a bottle of champagne and two glasses beside them. Mac opened the champagne and handed a glass to Vic, blushing when he met his lover's gaze as they both remembered the last time Vic had taken a champagne glass Mac had filled.

Vic grinned, took a sip and said, "Very nice, but not nearly as good as the last -- vintage."

Mac blushed more deeply but met Vic's grin with his own. "I _still_ can't believe you did that. In public. In front of Li Ann."

Vic shrugged. "I wanted you." As if that was all that needed to be said.

"Well, now it's _my_ turn," Mac smiled salaciously.

Vic eyed him nervously, wondering just what he had in mind. At least there was no one around to see it.

Mac pounced on Vic, kissing him and slowly stripping his clothes away while licking and nibbling each newly exposed bit of flesh. He paid particular attention to the nipple when he reached it, as always enjoying the contrast in texture between the pebbled flesh and the hard metal warmed by Vic's own body heat. He lapped at the nipple with long strokes of his tongue, tugged at it with his teeth, sucked it into his mouth for long moments while he flicked the ring with a fingertip.

Vic arched under Mac's ministrations, whimpering with pleasure. He gasped when Mac pulled away to stare down at him. "What?"

"You're so beautiful. Sometimes I still can't believe you're mine," Mac said softly.

"We belong to each other, love," Victor responded, green eyes glowing with love and lust.

Mac smiled down at the older man and reached over to grab the champagne bottle. Never taking his eyes from Vic's, he poured a measure of the cold liquid into Vic's navel, chuckling at his gasp before returning the bottle to its bed of ice in the wine bucket. Then Mac leaned down, his tongue flickering out to lap up some of the wine. Slowly, with many teasing flicks of his tongue that nearly drove Vic mad, Mac drank all the champagne he'd poured onto his lover. He grabbed the bottle again, taking a swig of champagne into his mouth and sliding down to settle between Vic's legs. He drew the head of Vic's cock into his mouth, allowing a few rivulets of champagne to run down the length, but careful to prevent the balance from spilling from his mouth.

Vic cried out at the dual sensations of Mac's warm mouth wrapped around him and the tingling of the wine's bubbles on the sensitive head. His hips arched uncontrollably, thrusting him deeper into Mac's mouth, while he clutched at Mac, combing his fingers through silky hair. When Mac started swallowing the champagne in his mouth, shortly followed by Vic, he nearly screamed at the pleasure. Mac pulled off to get another mouthful of wine, moving down to Vic's balls and the sensitive perineum which he teased with small quantities of the effervescent wine. Vic whimpered at the sensation.

"Please, Mac," he moaned, "I need you inside me now." His hips thrust up at Mac for emphasis, and he writhed wantonly beneath his lover.

Mac swallowed what wine remained in his mouth and shifted into position over his lover. "Open your eyes, Victor." Mac's tone made it clear that he wasn't moving till Vic did as he asked.

Heavy lashes fluttered, and slits of glowing green appeared as Vic attempted to focus on Mac.

"Look," with a nod at the clock in the corner, "it's midnight. Happy New Year, love."

As Vic opened his mouth to respond, Mac slid inside him, his passage eased by the lubrication from their earlier session upstairs. Vic's New Year's wish came out as an incoherent whimper as he felt himself filled once again. Mac began thrusting in earnest, plunging in and out of Victor, drawing continuous moans and whimpers from the older man.

Firelight gilded both bodies, defining each muscle as they flexed, arched together, trying to get ever closer. Despite the nearly unbearable pleasure, both men kept their eyes open, baring their souls to each other as the tension mounted. Never faltering in his rhythm, Mac leaned down to claim Vic's mouth in a possessive kiss, his tongue thrusting into the warm haven offered in time with the strokes of his lower body. As he felt himself drawing near the brink, Mac reared up, eyes once again locking on Vic's, and he cried his lover's name as he came deep inside, feeling the pulsation of Vic's body as he exploded at nearly the same instant.

After an endless moment locked together, Mac carefully withdrew from Victor and stretched out beside him on the floor cushions. As he expected, Vic rolled over to drape himself over him in his favorite position. Mac wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep anymore without Vic lying on top of him. They both dozed in the warmth generated by the fire, enjoying their closeness and not feeling any urge to move upstairs.

Suddenly their lethargy was shattered by the sound of the doorbell. They stared at each other in bemusement, wondering who on earth would be at the door at barely half an hour after midnight on New Year's Eve, New Year's Day now.

Since he was on top, Vic rolled to his feet, stopping just long enough to step into his jeans before heading to the door. He opened it only to stare in total shock.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Allegra." Vic glared at his sister for her non-reply, prompting her to add, "I graduated from the program, Moose, and I came home."

"Home? Here? You can't stay here, Ali- Allegra."

"Would you prefer that I arrange for her to return to your parents' home, Mr. Mansfield?" The Director stepped out of the shadows.

"Of course not!"

"Well then?"

"Hey! Doesn't what I think count?"

"No." The Director and Vic achieved perfect unison.

Vic sighed, knowing that once again, he had no choice. "Okay, you can stay here, Allegra."

The Director smiled with her usual saccharine sweetness. "Happy New Year, Victor. And extend my wishes to Mac as well." And she left.

Vic sighed again, drawing his teenaged sister inside the house and shutting the door.

Hearing the door close, Mac appeared in the doorway, still naked. "Hey, Vic, who was at the..." Seeing Allegra, who regarded him with interest, he trailed off, vanishing back into the living room for a moment to reappear wearing his slacks.

"Hey, Mac, Allegra needs a place to stay, and I said it would be okay for her to stay here."

Mac stared at his lover in disbelief, but seeing that he was serious, nodded his approval. Of course Vic's sister could stay with them. Too bad that meant they'd have to be a little more discreet about their lovemaking.

"Thanks, guys. You don't know how much I appreciate this. There was no way I wanted to go back to Mom and Dad's."

"No problem," Vic lied, moving over to stand beside Mac, who put his arm around him. Both men stared at the teenager, wondering just how they'd suddenly become parents and how this was going to affect their lives.


End file.
